In the past, vehicle ventilation ducts have been defined by the use of a circular flange that connects to a corresponding circular outlet assembly. This connection is facilitated by extending an outer portion of the circular flange within a corresponding channel defined in the outlet assembly, and in particular in a circular ethylene propylene rubber seal that extends around the perimeter of outlet assembly facing the ventilation duct. The outer portion of the circular flange is pressed into the corresponding channel defined in the outlet assembly by moving the outlet assembly toward the duct in a direction generally parallel to the direction of airflow exiting the duct and outlet assembly. The flow of air travels and applies a force in a direction that is opposite to the connection direction and thereby gradually weakens the connection.